A Different Kind Of Healing
by AutobotV
Summary: Ratchet has been with Wheeljack for a while but grows tired of his explosions. Then one day out of the blue he finds out that Wheeljack is in love with someone within the Autobot base and curiosity gets the better of him. ?xWheeljack
1. Chapter 1

_My first Transformer slash Fic! RachetXWheeljack! Enjoy!_

**A Different Kind a Healing**

Ratchet sighed as he checked over his documents. Huffer, healfy. Jazz, healfy. Prowl, healfy. Sideswipe, a broken hand; fixed. Optimus Prime, healfy. Brawn, healfy. Sunstreaker, healfy. Bluestreak, broken leg; fixed. Ironhide, healfy. The medic threw the documents on his desk in a huff. Same thing everytime, nothing the medic couldn't handle. Everytime the Autobots came back from the battle with the Decepticons he'd check them over and patch them up if any of them were injured. Same thing everytime. Everytime. Ratchet had been doing this for over 20 million years, before and during the war and always managed to fix any damaged mech. From broken joints to torn up wiring Ratchet fixed it. He was the best, reason why the Autobots were so desprete to enlist him at the start of the war. Even the Decepticons wanted to use his talents but Ratchet vowed never to work for such an evil group. He enjoyed working with the Autobots, although he was a little gruff and never showed his emotions to his comrades the rest of the Autobots enjoyed his company. Ratchet sighed as he looked at the remaining documents and smirked at the name on one of them.

'Wheeljack.'

Wheeljack came back from battles with a few bumps and scrapes however within his workshops he came out with broken joints, damaged limbs and sometimes carrying his own arm or leg. He was the top engineer, mechanic and inventor from Cybertron and was a great asset to the Autobot forces. However he had a habit of blowing half his inventions up making him a bit of a hazard at times. He was in Ratchet's med bay nearly every single day forcing the medic to guess what was wrong with him. Today he blew his arm off while trying to invent a new thingamajig which Ratchet of course fixed. He saw the Mechanic everyday and it was now starting to get on the medic's nerves. Fixing any other Autobot was such a big deal but when it came to Wheeljack, it really ticked him off. He had to find ways to stop himself from screaming at the mechanic. Ratchet flipped the document on to his "out" box and stood up. Just for one day, just once, he didn't want to see Wheeljack walk in with a self-injury. He stepped out of the med bay with the idea in mind to go for a small walk round the base, something he did nearley every single day. It was the chance to clear his mind and shake loose any bugs from his logic circuits. In other words, this was the Medic's private time and he didn't want to be disturbed. He didn't mind it if anyone said hi to him just as long as no one bugged him with a dumb question. He passed Jazz who waved to him but was more interested in his conversation with Prowl. the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran past, laughing as they greeted Ratchet before running off. Following was a grumpy looking Ironhide.

'I swear when I get my hands on those Primus-forsaken-pranksters, I'm gonna turn them into toaster ovens!' snarled the old warrior.

Ratchet snickered a little and continued to walk down the halls of the Autobot base. It was an average day at the Autobot base and so far everything seemed normal. That was until Ratchet saw someone that made him groan in misery. Wheeljack appeared at the end of the hallway and was walking towards him in a rather fast manner. Ratchet didn't mind seeing Wheeljack but right now he didn't want to see him. He forced a smirk on his face as Wheeljack came closer and prepared to get a greeting off the mechanic. However Wheeljack walked straight past him, his face down as if he didn't want anyone to see him. Ratchet watched him walk off in curiosity but shrugged it off. The mechanic must had been in a bad mood or something. Not that Ratchet cared or anything, everyone had there days. He continued walking until he heard laughter from the end of the hallway from where Wheeljack had come from. As he got closer he recognized the vocal frequencies of the laughter. Tracks. Out of all the Autobots, Tracks had a habit of being a jerk to nearley everyone. One of the reasons everyone was glad he spent most of his time out the base was because all he did was tease anyone he thought was worth teasing. Wheeljack must had been his latest victim. Ratchet glared as he walked in on the Firebird who was trying to stop himself from falling over from laughing too much. Tracks noticed Ratchet and stood up smirking a cocky grin at the medic.

'Hey there doc bot! How's it going?' snickered the Firebird.

'Nothing's "going" anywhere Tracks. What are you laughing at anyway?' sneered Ratchet.

Tracks chuckled and gave the medic a, supossinely, friendly slap to the back. He then leaned in closer so he could whisper into Ratchet's audio's without anyother passing bot listening in.

'Our resident walking-timebomb, Wheeljack has a crush!' whispered Tracks, almost falling back into a fit of giggles.

Ratchet pulled away slowly and glared back at Tracks, almost disgusted.

'So?'

Tracks stepped back and snickered.

'So? I think it's the funniest thing I ever heard!' chuckled the Firebird.

Ratchet glared at him. How could this idiot find something like that so funny? If someone had a crush it shouldn't be made fun of. Tracks saw the anger and disgust in the medic's optics and decided to explain why he thought it was so funny.

'I walked in on him talking to himself outloud! He was going on how he _wished he could tell him how he feels_ or _how he wishes that he could hold him and stuff_! I heard the whole thing and he ran off going red in the face the moment he saw me!'

As the Firebird began to laugh again, Ratchet blinked.

'He? Wheeljack has a crush on a guy?'

'Not only that! But it's someone in the base!' snickered Tracks.

Ratchet now had a face filled with shock. Wheeljack had a crush, on a guy, within the base.

'How do you know it's someone in the base?' asked the medic, shocked that he was starting to get a little curious.

'Ratchet, we've been on Earth for a whole decade and during that time Wheeljack never had a crush on anyone til now! How long has Wheeljack been away from Cybertron? How long as it been since he's seen a someone else from Cybertron? Grow a logic circuit you dolt.'

Although Ratchet didn't really appreciate the insult, he had a point. Wheeljack had been on Earth for a whole decade and it seemed logical that he had a crush on someone within the base. However it seemed strange that Wheeljack suddenley got a crush right here, right now. Plus he never noticed it before, Wheeljack had never acted strange round the other Autobots. Tracks shrugged and left the medic to ponder alone.

'Later doc bot. Try not to damage any of your logic circuits while trying to figure out who Mr Walking Timebomb likes!' sneered the Firebird.

Ratchet glared after Tracks who disapperaed out the breakroom. Tracks could be a real jerk at times and he pissed Ratchet off more than Wheeljack did when he walked in to the med bay with an excuse why his left arm was missing. Checking the time Ratchet decided to halt his little walk round the base and made his way back to the med bay, still a little suprise that Wheeljack had a crush on someone in the base. Who could it be? Perceptor? Prowl? Jazz? Who? Ratchet was rather suprised that he was atcully trying to figure out who Wheeljack's possible love interest was. Upon returning to the med bay he was suprised to find Wheeljack waiting for him. Nothing was broken, nothing was damaged he was just standing there waiting for the medic. Ratchet suddenley wished he wasn't there but Wheeljack looked up and noticed him, his Light-up fins flashing a light blue to indicate that he was happy to see him. Ratchet sighed and tried to smile back. He didn't hate Wheeljack, he just didn't enjoy seeing him so often after blowing himself up.

'Well Wheeljack, what can I do for you today?' asked the Medic.

Wheeljack scratched his head and seemed to be a bit embaressed as he spoke.

'Well Ratchet old buddy...I was wondering if we could...y'know...talk?' asked the mechanic.

That was a first for Ratchet. Wheeljack only came to him to get fixed, never to talk. Ratchet wasn't the talking type either, he was the last bot that anyone would come for advice. Then again they were old friends...sort of.

'Fine let's go inside.' muttered Ratchet, opening his door.

Wheeljack didn't really have a face but the medic could tell he was happy. He chuckled a little, the mechanic was adorable when he got extremely happy. Everyone thought so. Wheeljack walked into the med bay and sat down on a chair facing Ratchet's desk, noticing the files on the table and chuckled nervously when he noticed how big his own file was. Ratchet prayed to Primus that it would encourage Wheeljack to stop blowing himself up, then again nothing stop the mechanic from experimenting with dangerous materials. Ratchet sat down and faced Wheeljack who was trying his best to relax.

'Oh by the way, sorry about earlier. Tracks was picking on me again.' muttered Wheeljack.

'Again? He's done it to you before?' inquired the medic.

'Well yeah...but that's not important right now. I have a problem Ratchet and I don't know who to talk to about this!'

Although Ratchet was a bit concerned with Track's teasing he decided to lend an audio to Wheeljack's problem. Wheeljack inhaled some cool air preparing his vocal proscessors for something that seemed to heat up his circuitry. What he said next almost suprised Ratchet, if he didn't already know.

'Ratchet...I'm in love with someone!' spluttered the mechanic, going red in the face as he reveled his not-so-secretive secret to the medic.

Ratchet tried to look suprised and tried to think of what to say. He wasn't good in situations like these but Wheeljack looked like he needed help. Ratchet sat up and tried to act like a profeesional.

'Really? With who may I ask?'

Wheeljack went red and shook his head.

'I-I rather n-n-not say.' he muttered, still bright red in the face.

_'Too bad.'_ pondered Ratchet as Wheeljack tried to bring himself back to normal.

'So why are you telling me?' queried the Medic.

'W-well I need advice, y'see. I wanna t-t-tell him how I feel but I'm to nervous to t-t-tell him. P-plus I'm scared that if I t-t-tell him he won't want to be my friend anymore c-cause we've been pals for a while now. I'm stuck and I don't know what to do.'

Ratchet raised an optic brow. Why come to him? He never dealt in situations like these, he was a fixer not a walking advice drone. Wheeljack was giving Ratchet a pleading look, he needed help and seemed to trust Ratchet with this problem. in fact he didn't seem to have a problem telling Ratchet he had a crush on a guy and the fact that the guy Wheeljack liked was a close friend of his and he was afraid that by telling him he had a crush on this friend he'd loose a long-term relasionship. There was only one piece of advice he could give.

'Do you know if he likes you? If he likes you then tell him but until you're sure just leave it and...try to make it work...I guess.' muttered the medic.

Ratchet wasn't sure if that was enough for the mechanic but he seem satishfied. Wheeljack sat up a little and his lights lit up to indicate he was happy. Ratchet was just glad to have Wheeljack leave his office.

'Thanks Ratchet, maybe I'll find a way to-'

'Yeah sure, no problem, have a nice day, bye!'

Ratchet slammed the door in Wheeljack's face and sighed with relief. Like he stated earlier he didn't hate Wheeljack, he just had a hard time dealing with him. Wheeljack was a little younger than him and was so energetic. Half the time Ratchet thought that the mechanic forced all that energy into his work and that caused the big boom. Ratchet smirked at the thought of Wheeljack trying to remain calm and keep a straight face whilst inventing something. He was always laughing and blabbering on whilst he worked and it looked like he didn't even knew what he was doing as he built his strange machines. Shrugging it off he went back to work and was still suprised that he was still wondering who Wheeljack was in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ratchet has grown rather curious of Wheeljack's secret love interest. He teams up with an unlikly duo to find out who._

**A Different Kind Of Healing part 2**

Ratchet was heading for the break room to grab some Energon. He kept slapping his head everytime his logic circuits began to ponder about Wheeljack and his love interest. Wheeljack came to him the other day after Tracks teased him and said he was having problems with his crush. He was in love with someone, in the base and no one knew who it was. Then again the only ones who knew were Ratchet, Tracks and Wheeljack himself. The medic thought that Wheeljack was a bit of a pain when he blew himself up and he had to fix him nearly every single day. He had a filing case with his name on it, he was that regular. Ratchet tried to get the thoughts out of his head. Could it be Grimlock, Bumblebee or even Skyfire?

'Oh for the love of Primus stop thinking about it!' he wailed.

Ratchet almost screamed at himself as he entered the break room. Inside there wasn't a lot of Autobots in the room. Jazz was chatting with Prowl, Tracks was sitting on a large couch, Optimus Prime was discussing something with Perceptor and Wheeljack was in the corner looking around the room. Wheeljack noticed Ratchet and waved a little. Ratchet grinned a little but went over to the stock room in the back to get some Energon. As he scanned the shelf to find a good cube he suddenly heard a whisper.

'Hey Ratchet!'

Ratchet yelped and almost knocked the shelf over. Spinning round he found himself face to face with the Autobot Brothers, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both of them grinning at the medic.

'Didn't your manufacturor tell you it's not polite to sneak up on your superiors?' snapped Ratchet.

Sunstreaker shrugged and Sideswiped snickered.

'Who cares about that. We wanna know if you're interested in our investigation!' whispered Sideswipe.

Ratchet blinked in confusion. An investigation? On what? Since when were the Lambo Twins interested in doing anything serious? They just enjoyed playing pranks on everyone much to everyone's misery.

'What the slag could you be possibly investigating?' sighed Ratchet as he grabbed an Energon cube.

Sunstreaker chuckled and pounced on Ratchet's back, making the medic yelp as he tried to shake him off. Sideswipe then showed a messed up looking chart with photo's on it. The title on the piece of paper was "Who Does Wheeljack Love?" with a crummy doodle of Wheeljack. Ratchet stopped shaking and stared at it a little shocked. He then shook Sunstreaker off him and grabbed the bots by the audio's.

'Why the slag should I help you two!' he cried, his face a little red.

'Because we know you're curious!' yelped Sunstreaker

'Plus we need your help! You're his best buddy!' whelped Sideswipe.

Ratchet let go and stared at them, confused. Since when was he best buddies with Wheeljack? Sure they spent a bit of time together right after Wheeljack blew himself up. Did everyone think like that about them? Ratchet sighed, he was curious but working with the twins spelt trouble. It wouldn't hurt of course to just tag along though, he had nothing better to do.

'Fine what do you need me for?'

Sideswipe grinned as he held up the board with photo's. Ratchet took a look and saw photo's of Jazz, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Tracks and Perceptor. All of them had possible love interest scribbled next to them. Ratchet noticed there was a photo missing but ignored it and glared back at the twins.

'I thought this was about Wheeljack, not half the Autobot base!'

'We know that! We found out that Wheeljack had a crush on someone waaay before Tracks!' cried Sunstreaker.

'How?'

'He talked in his sleep!' giggled Sideswipe.

'Anyway we narrowed it down and we believe that it's one of these guys! Reason 1, Wheeljack always takes a break the same time they do! Reason 2, Wheeljack always talks to them or about them all the time!'

Ratchet still couldn't believe it was one of these particular Autobots. Then again all of them were in the break room with Wheeljack and it did make a little sense. He chatted with Jazz, talked about Prowl, didn't mind discussing plans with Optimus Prime, enjoyed working with Perceptor and sometimes didn't mind having small talk with Tracks. With the rest of the Autobots he didn't socilize as much.

'I see you made a bit of progress but how are you gonna figure out who it is?'

The twins grinned at the medic.

'Thanks to that talk you gave him the other day we heard him say that he was gonna tell him today!'

Ratchet almost jumped with shock. Today? He was going to tell his love interest how he felt today? Who was it, Ratchet was almost dying to know and it almost disgusted him that he wanted to know. He had a feeling the twins personaitly was starting to rub off him. He sighed as the twins waited for an answer.

'Fine, I'll help.' muttered the medic.

The twins almost cried with glee and grabbed Ratchet, dragging him behind a table. Ratchet smacked them both on the head for doing that without their permission but kept quiet. Sideswipe pouted but pointed towards the unaware Wheeljack, standing in the corner.

'What are we doing?' whispered Ratchet, thankful that no one saw him.

'We're observing! Wheeljack likes one of the guys in this room, we just gotta watch to see who he looks at the most.' whispered Sideswipe.

that was a good plan but Optimus had already left and Perceptor was leaving. Now it was just Jazz, Prowl and Tracks. The trio watched Wheeljack, waiting for any sign that might indicate who he might like, that is if he did like anyone in the room. For a while they waited until finally Wheeljack made some movement. He glanced over at Prowl and Jazz, who were still chatting. Sideswipe grinned.

'It's gotta be one of those two!' he whispered.

Ratchet noticed that Wheeljack was indeed looking at the two at the table. Was it the energetic Jazz or the strict Prowl. They didn't seem to be the mechanic's type but Wheeljack was staring at them as if he was waiting for one of them to leave. Ratchet looked back at Jazz and Prowl to see the police car stand up.

'I gotta go Jazz, security is top priority you know!' informed Prowl.

'Yeah right, I know how much you dig your job man!' sniggered Jazz, waving farewell.

The trio watched Prowl leave and the moment he did Wheeljack suddenly walked over to Jazz.

'I knew it! He loves Jazz!' whispered Sunstreaker.

Wheeljack walked right up to Jazz and cleared his vocal proscessor so Jazz would notice him. The Porsche did indeed notice him and spun round on his chair to face the mecahnic with a grin.

'Hey Wheeljack ol'buddy what can I do for ya?' chuckled Jazz.

Wheeljack blushed and tried to remain calm as he spoke. Ratchet almost dropped his jaw in shock, was it Jazz? Did Wheeljack love him and was now trying to express his feelings to him? Jazz was a pretty bot as everyone called him, it seemed to be natural that he'd charm Wheeljack with his looks. Jazz was waiting for Wheeljack to talk as the mechanic stuttered in speech.

'J-Jazz. There is something I n-n-need to t-t-tell you b-b-but I'm n-not sure how t-t-to tell you.' muttered the mechanic.

Jazz tilted his head in confusion.

'What is it?' he asked.

Wheeljack glanced over at Track's who was playing around with his blaster before bending down and whispering something into Jazz's audio's. Jazz leaned in to hear what Wheeljack had to say. The trio tried to listen but what too far and since Wheeljack was wearing a mask they couldn't lip-read. It wasn't easy to detect what he was saying through his head light-fins either. Whatever Wheeljack was saying it made Jazz's optics widen. Did Wheeljack tell him that he loved him? Jazz suddenly stood up, grined at a blushing Wheeljack, grabbed his hand and ran off out the room with Wheeljack.

'W-where are we going?' yelped Wheeljack.

'Don't worry Wheeljack, I'll show ya how to have a good time!' snickered Jazz.

Ratchet's jaw dropped. There was no question about it, Jazz was a horney pervet and was now running off with Wheeljack to do dirty things and probaley steal his innocence! Typical, the moment someone expressed how they felt about the Porsche he'd run off to a hidden place to get down their pants, as the humans say. Ratchet suddenly bolted after them with the twins following, getting rather excited.

'Jazz is gonna...' began Sideswipe.

'Don't even say it!' snapped Ratchet, still following Jazz and Wheeljack.

As the two bots approached the door to Jazz's room Blaster appeared and Jazz stopped for a moment. Ratchet and the twins jumped behind a wall to hide as Jazz spoke to Blaster.

'Hey Blaster, I was wondering if you could give me a hand with, er...Wheeljack's little problem.' snickered Jazz as Wheeljack went red.

Blaster looked confused until Jazz whispered something in the Boom Box's audio. Blaster's optics widen and he grinned at Wheeljack which made the mechanic blush even futher.

'Sure Jazz, I wouldn't mind using my wonderous talent for our INEXPERIENCED friend here!'

Ratchet's jaw dropped even futher as Blaster and Jazz shoved Wheeljack into the room. Terrible images began playing through the medic's mind. Blaster and Jazz were gonna have a threesome with an inexperienced Wheeljack, without his consent, right after he proclaimed his love to the Porsche. That was low, even for Jazz! Ratchet suddenly ran over to the door and pressed an audio up against it. The twins followed and copied the medic, to hear strange noises coming through the door.

'Er Jazz...I'm not too sure about this!'

'Relax Wheeljack, Jazz knows what he's doing! He's a pro!

'Indeed I am! Now relax Wheeljack and I'll show you how to do it!'

'O-Okay. Let's j-j-just take it slow...okay?'

Ratchet was about to kick the door down in a fit of rage, furious that Jazz and Blaster would do such a thing, until Sideswipe stopped him. He glared at Sideswipe but titled his head in confusion when the red twin pointed at a hole in the wall with a dissapointed look on his face. Ratchet peered in and his optics widen in shock at what he saw within Jazz's room.

'See Wheeljack you just move your right arm like this while moving your hips like that!'

'L-like this?'

'Yeah! But you have to relax, man!

Jazz and Blaster was showing Wheeljack how to dance! Blaster was in Boom Box mode playing some rock music and Jazz pulled some dance-mats out, showing a nervous Wheeljack how to move to the music. Ratchet almost sighed with relief that nothing bad had happened to Wheeljack but why was he learning how to dance? He listened a little further.

'Thanks for showing me how to dance Jazz!'

'No biggie! Why do you want to know anyway? Is this something to do with your crush?' snickered the Porsche.

'No, no. I just was a little curious about Earth customs!' giggled the mechanic.

The twins looked at each other, shocked. Jazz knew about Wheeljack having a crush? Not only that, Jazz wasn't the one Wheeljack was interested in. Sunstreaker grumbled as he crossed Jazz's name off the list and ripped up the Porsche's photo. They all snuck away and hid behind a wall as they waited for Wheeljack to come out. Ratchet was still reliefed that it wasn't Jazz but the twins seemed dissapointed.

'I was kinda hoping it was pretty-bot!' muttered Sunstreaker.

'Well at least we know who it's not! One down, four to go!' chuckled Sideswipe.

Ratchet looked at the list again. The only ones left were Prowl, Perceptor, Optimus Prime and Tracks. The medic doubted it was Track's and couldn't possibly think it was Prowl. Ratchet groaned at himself, why did he HAVE to know who Wheeljack loved? Time passed and Wheeljack emerged from Jazz's room, thanking him again as he closed the door behind him. The twins grinned as they began to follow Wheeljack with Ratchet tagging along. Suddenley the twins ducked into a corner dragging Ratchet with when Prowl appreaed at the end of the hallway. He walked up to Wheeljack waving a letter around him. Wheeljack suddenley went red at the sight of the letter.

'Wheeljack I found this letter on my desk. I presumed it was from you because of the subject...I need to talk to you privitaly.'

Wheeljack nodded and followed the Police Car. The twins smirked from the hidden corner.

'I knew it! He wrote a love letter to Prowl!' snickered Sideswipe.

'I thought you said it was definitley going to be Jazz!' argued Sunstreaker.

The twins looked up to see that Ratchet was already following Prowl and Wheeljack. they quickly got up to follow Ratchet, who was planning on finding out who Wheeljack loved it was the last thing he did!

_So it wasn't Jazz...but is it Prowl? Find out next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A Different Kind of Healing Part 3_

Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had followed Wheeljack, who was following Prowl, with the idea of figuring out who Wheeljack was in love with. Prowl had just bumped into Wheeljack with a letter, which the mechanic had sent him, and now he wanted to talk to Wheeljack in private. Possibley it was a love letter and Prowl was Wheeljack's love interest. Prowl didn't seem to be the mechanic's type, sure he was handsome and buff but he was too strict and Wheeljack was too wild. It didn't seem to make sense but the twins had been researching and there was a possbility that it was indeed Prowl. Ratchet kept hidden as the bots entered Prowl's office. Prowl didn't shut the door fully but left it open just a tad bit so the trio could watch. Prowl leaned against his desk with Wheeljack standing front of and glared at the mechanic.

'What's the big idea Wheeljack?' snapped the Police car.

Wheeljack flinched at the words and when Prowl shoved the letter in his face. Sideswipe gasped.

'Prowl's gonna reject him!' he whispered.

Ratchet frowned. Apparentley Wheeljack had sent Prowl a love letter and now Prowl was rejecting him by humiliating him. That seemed to be a bit harsh but Prowl contiued his onslaught on the mechanic.

'I don't know what was going through your logic circuits when you sent this to me!' snarled the police car.

'Sorry Prowl but I thought-'

'I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you would even think I would approve of this!'

Sunstreaker's jaw dropped, Prowl was being just a little too harsh on Wheeljack, it was just a simple love letter wasn't it? Ratchet couldn't believe it either, how could Prowl say such a thing after Wheeljack tried to express himself through a primtive way of a love letter. Wheeljack didn't seem to happy as Prowl continued to yell and shout at the mechanic.

'What were you thinking Wheeljack? There is no slagging way I'm going to approve of this!'

'But I thought-'

'Well you thought wrong!'

Sideswipe sighed.

'Poor Wheeljack. He's probaley gonna run out crying after Prowl's done with him.' he muttered.

Ratchet also thought this, Wheeljack was rather sensitive and after something like this he would run off and cry. Ratchet glared at Prowl from a safe distance, how could he? Didn't he have a Spark? At least he could just let him down gently or something? The medic didn't know why but he suddenly pictured himself hugging a sobbing Wheeljack. Ratchet had to wait till Prowl was finished before he could comfort the mechanic.

'Tell me Wheeljack? Why?' snapped Prowl.

Wheeljack scratched his head.

'Well it didn't seem to be such a bad idea. Anyway it was Grimlock's idea!'

Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tilted their heads in confusion. It was Grimlock's idea for Wheeljack to fall in love with Prowl? They listened a bit futher to get the full story.

'Forget it Wheeljack, you can tell Grimlock that I'm not approving for the construction of another Dinobot!'

Ratchet slapped his head in stupidity. Wheeljack didn't send a love letter, he sent a request for the construction of another Dinobot. It didn't suprise Ratchet that Prowl would get so angry at the very idea of building another one, they were all such a handful. As the twins crossed off Prowl's name off the list and ripped up his photo, Ratchet listened in a bit futher.

'Are we clear Wheeljack?'

'Yeah, yeah. No more Dinobots.'

'Good. By the way, Jazz tells me you interested in someone in the base. Anyone I know?'

Wheeljack flushed red.

'W-well, you know him. It's not Jazz! Definitly not Jazz!'

Prowl shrugged and shooed Wheeljack out of his office. He had forms to fill and data tracks to be completed and couldn't work with another Autobot around. Wheeljack waved farewell before setting off, with Ratchet and co following close behind. It wasn't Jazz and it wasn't Prowl, the only ones left were Perceptor, Tracks and Optimus Prime. Who could it be? As the trio followed Wheeljack at a safe distance the twins began to talk to Ratchet.

'So far we've been wrong about Prowl and Jazz, but I got a feeling that it's gonna be Perceptor!'

'Why do you think that?' snapped Ratchet.

'Because they always hang out!' giggled Sunstreaker.

Ratchet glared at them.

'What's that supposed to mean! Wheeljack spends more time with me than he does with everyone else!'

The twins were silent for a moment until Sideswipe smirked.

'You're not jealous...are you Ratchet?'

The medic flushed red and slapped the twins on the head. Why should he be jealous, he didn't love Wheeljack. He didn't mind every now and then when he popped in for a check up but after a while it was starting to bug the medic. Was it annoying...or was it worry? Ratchet almost stopped dead in his tracks at the sudden thought. Was he atcully worried about Wheeljack everytime he blew himself up? That couldn't be right! Ratchet grumbled as he followed Wheeljack, passing right next to Perceptor's lab. As the mechanic passed, a voice came from within the lab.

'I say Wheeljack, could you lend me a hand for a moment?'

Ratchet recognized the voice, it belonged to Perceptor. Wheeljack peeped into Perceptor's lab until finally walking in. Ratchet and the twins snuck up and peeped in. Perceptor was examing a small piece of material and Ratchet didn't see anything that would give him reason to invite Wheeljack in. Percerptor then held up a data pad and waved it around.

'I need to know how to write a letter.' asked the Microscope, his face flushing.

Wheeljack suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

'A love letter!' he cried.

The twins smirked at Wheeljack's reaction. He must of liked Perceptor for now he was curious who this letter was for as the mechnic snatched it from Perceptor's hand, reading it. Ratchet got the same idea as well, it was true that Perceptor was charming and a gentlebot plus he and Wheeljack did love to invent together. Wheeljack was still reading the letter before looking at Perceptor.

'Nothing's wrong with it but why ask me?'

Perceptor flushed red and whispered something into Wheeljac's audios that made Wheeljack's optics widen. Then Sideswipe grinned.

'I knew it, Perceptor wanted Wheeljack to read his letter and then he can profess his love!' snickered the red twin.

'I don't think so!' muttered Sunstreaker, pointing at the two bots in the lab.

Sideswipe spun round to see Wheeljack snickering and Perceptor chuckling nervously.

'Well I can see why you think he's attractive but y'know what he's like. I didn't think he was your type.' snickered the mechanic.

'Well Blaster may be loud and uncontrollable but he does have a sort of...charm around him.' sighed Perceptor.

Wheeljack shrugged and handed back the letter.

'So you asked me to check it because I have a crush?' chuckled Wheeljack.

'You mean you never wrote a love letter yet?' gasped Perceptor.

Wheeljack chuckled nervously and tried to change the subject.

'Well he'll like that but don't play that classical stuff, he hates it. Gotta go! I have an appointment with Optimus Prime.'

'Optimus Prime? Whatever for?'

Wheeljack flushed a little and looked around the room avoiding Perceptor's optics.

'I have to...well it's sort of...private...' murmered Wheeljack as he left the room.

The trio ducked as Wheeljack walked out and headed towards Optimus Prime's office. As Sunstreaker crossed Perceptor's name off the list, Sideswipe jumped up in a victory pose.

'He booked an appointment with Optimus so he could tell him!' he cried.

Ratchet bonked him on the head and growled. Sideswipe yelped and clucthed the spot where the medic had smacked him, looking up at him confused.

'So far you've been wrong about everyone else you twit! What makes you think it's him!?' snapped the medic.

'Well you saw him blush when Perceptor asked him! Plus it's a private matter! It has to be Prime!' argued Sideswipe.

Ratchet groaned in frustration and headed towards his leader's office, twins following behind. It had better be Prime or he was just going to give up!


End file.
